April Come She Will
by ana loves you
Summary: "Being in love with her was so painful and beautiful at the same time."
1. 00

0.0

Prologue

About April Nolan

April Nolan, granddaughter of Mr Nolan, is the first girl to ever attend Welton. She originally lived in San Francisco, where she went to a private catholic school called, Saint Philip Neri's. She loved living in San Francisco. She missed her adventures on the San Francisco streets and all the trouble her and friends would always end up into; She loved her friends so much. And she was leaving them. She didn't want to leave. She had too. Her parents were getting a divorce and they didn't want to stay in San Francisco. Her mother was moving to southern California while her father was moving to Delaware so he can still keep in touch with April and make sure she's doing okay. (A/N Welton is in Delaware lol)

April didn't get along with her parents. They wanted her to marry someone rich and successful so he can provide for her and them. But April wanted to be an artist and was very devoted to her art. She put in so much work into her paintings and sketches and she had the most creative ideas for her poetry and her stories. The way she can dance to anything was absolutely spontaneous. She used to film and take photographs her adventures around San Francisco with her friends and they would watch it and look at the photos together in her room laughing at their sillyness. She was going to miss her friends. Especially Ben. April was in love with Ben. She wrote poetry about him and he would read it not knowing it was about him. She was planning on moving on; she didn't need to depend on him to be happy.

April was absolutely beautiful. Inside and out. Her soft curly chestnut brown hair and her warm, kind eyes. The way she made people happy. How kind and intelligent she was. Her laugh sounded like music and her smile lightened up the room. The way she truly cared about others and put them first. Her freckles were like the stars. Her full plump pink lips were so kissable. April's beauty could start a war and she didn't know.

A/N

this is so bad im sorry

all the love,

anna.


	2. c h a p t e r o n e

1.1

Chapter 1

Tugboat - Galaxie 500

 _Untitled._

 _i wanted to be home._

 _i wanted to be on the streets,_

 _i wanted to dance to the beats._

 _i wanted to sketch the couples kissing._

 _i wanted to kiss and love ben._

 _i wanted to be home._

I sat with father in the back of the church writing poetry about San Francisco and how much I missed it. My grandfather was giving a speech about how great Welton was and how most students go straight to Ivy Leagues right after. Oh great. It saddens me that most of the students here would rather burn in hell than attend Welton. To be honest, I would too. Grandfather continued praising his godforsaken school.

"This is why were the best preparatory school in the United States!" states Grandfather proudly. I rolled my eyes at this. Father used to attend Welton. He says that everyone used to call it Hell-ton and most of the students ended doing what their parents wanted them to do, not what they wanted to do. That's how father became a lawyer. Grandfather wanted him to be a lawyer and father ended up being one. He didn't mind being a lawyer. It put food on the table and a roof over our heads. Although, he was a sucessful man in our eyes, he wasn't happy. And I don't want to end up like him; but deep down, I knew I was.

My parents and Grandfather wanted me to marry someone rich and successful. I wanted to be an artist and I didn't want to be a maid for some man that supposedly married me because he loved me. I don't need a man at all. "This year, there will be a girl attending Welton with all of you fine gentlemen. My granddaughter, April. April, will you kindly introduce yourself to everyone?" asked Grandfather. I obeyed. I stand up and I kindly wave and smile at everyone. "Hello. How are all of you?" I looked around the room waving at everyone until I spot a boy with chestnut brown hair that reminded me of autumn. His mouth was slightly open and I smiled at him and waved. He smiled back and waved. I'll admit, he was cute. Very cute. But, Ben- No. Forget Ben. Ben probably forgotten about me anyways. I need to move on.

"Now as you all know, Mr Portius of the english department had retired last term. You will have an opportunity to meet his replacement, Mr. John Keating, who himself was a graduate of this school. And taught at the highly regarded Chester School in London." says Grandfather. Shortly after, a middle aged kind looking man stands up and kindly smiles at everyone. He looked so different from the other teacher. No one knew how, he just did.

Grandfather's ceremony was now over and Father and I were trying to find my room. "Y'know April, this is one of the best preparatory school's in the US." Father says trying to lighten up the mood. "Yeah, I know." I responded angerily. I was beyond angry. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be in San Francisco. I wanted to be home.

Neil's POV

April. That's such a beautiful name. It reminded me of spring; and spring was so beautiful. She was beautiful. God, where do I start, she was so beauti-

"Hey, Neil. Study group tonight?" asks Cameron as interupted my thoughts.

"Yeah sure." I responded as I smiled at him. He might've been really annoying and a square, but he was still my friend. "Hey, I heard you got the new kid. Looks like a stiff! Ha!" My roommate Todd then walks in looking nervous as ever. He just stared at the ground refusing to look up. He wasn't like his brother. "Oops." Cameron said. He later walked back into his room which was across from mine.

"Hey don't mind Cameron. He was born with a foot in his mouth." I say jokingly while hitting Todd on the back with a stack of paper jokingly. He didn't respond.

"Rumor has it, you did summer school." said a familiar voice. Oh god. That voice belonged to my best friend, Charlie Dalton. He was standing by the door with my other friends, Knox and Meeks."Yep. Chemistry. Father wanted me to get ahead." I said as I walked to shake his hand. "How was your summer, Slick?"

"Keen." he says smugly.

The boys entered my dorm. Charlie then looked to Meeks who was just entering and orders him to close the door.

"Gentlemen, what are the four pillars?" I question in my best impression of Nolan.

"Travesty! Horror! Decadence! Excrement!"

Charlie makes himself comfortable on my bed and lights a cigarette. Meanwhile, none of them has aknowledged Todd, who was unpacking awkwardly.

"Okay, study group. Meeks aced Latin. I didn't quite flunk English. So, if you want, we've got our study group." said Charlie as he puffed out smoke out of his lips,

"Sure. Cameron asked me too. Anyone mind including him?" I ask.

"What's his specialty? Bootlicking?" responds Charlie. "Come on. He's your roommate." I said defending Cameron. "That's not my fault." Charlie exclaims. Meeks then took notice of Todd and introduced himself. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Steven Meeks." greeted Meeks as he shook Todd's hand. "Oh, this is Todd Anderson." I said as I got off the window sill.

"Charlie Dalton." Charlie said smugly. "Knox Overstreet." introduced Knox.

"Todd's brother is Jefferey Anderson." I said trying to help Todd make some friends. "Yeah sure. Valedictorian. National Merit Scholar." said an impressed Charlie as he puffed out smoke out of his lips. "Well, welcome to Hell-ton!" greeted Meeks. "It's every bit as tough as they say, unless you're genius like Meeks." explained Charlie. "He flatters me. That's why I help him with Latin." said Meeks.

"And English, and Trig."

Suddenly someone knocks on the door, and Charlie quickly puts out his cigarette. Father enters my dorm. I swear I stopped breathing for a second.

"Father, I thought you'd gone." I said full of surprise. Everyone stood up. Everyone knew how hard Father was on me. "Keep your seats fellas. Neil, I just spoke to Mr. Nolan. I think your taking too much extra curricular activities this year, and I've decided that you should drop the school annual."

"But Father, I'm the assistant editor this year."

"Well, I'm sorry Neil."

"But Father, it wouldn't be fair."

"Fellas, would you excuse us for a moment?" My father and I exit the room and go into the hallway. His smile has gone and he grabs my arm roughly. "Don't you ever dispute me in public like that again!" says Father angrily. "Father, I wasn't disputing you!" I explained.

"After you've finished medical school and you're on your own, you can do as damn well as you please! But until then, you do as I tell you. You hear me?" says Father angrily. He was always so damn angry. I could never please him. Why am I so dissapointing?

"Yes sir. I'm sorry. You know me. Always taking on too much." I say trying to cover up my dissapointment. "Well, thats my boy. If you need anything, you'll let us know" says Father as he pat my shoulder. "Yes sir." I stay in the hallway and put my head against the wall. Why couldn't he understand me? (A/N Emo I know lol) Charlie, Knox and Meeks walk out of my room and smile sympathetically at me. "Why doesn't he let you do anything you want?"asked Charlie softly.

"Yeah, tell him off Neil. It couldn't get anyworse." Knox said encouragingly. "Oh that's rich coming from Mr. Future Banker and Mr Future Lawyer!" I said with sarcasm in my tone. "Okay, we don't like it as much as you do." defended Charlie. "Whatever. Just don't tell me how to speak to my Father. You guys are the same way." I said truthfully.

"All right, all right. What are you gonna do?" questioned Knox. "What I have to do, drop the annual." I said carelessly. "I wouldn't lose much sleep over it. It's just a bunch of jerks trying to impress Nolan." said Charlie. "I don't care. I don't give a damn about any of it." But I did care. I was looking forward to being assistant editor this year. "Well, Latin. Eight o'clock. My room?" asked Meeks. "Yes." I said quickly to escape the slightly awkward conversation. "Todd, you're welcome to join us." Meeks offered. Todd nodded shyly. He then continued unpacking. "Does anyone want to meet Nolan's kid? I saw you checking her out earlier Neil." said Charlie smugly.

"Shut up. You were checking her out too Charlie. And it's Nolan's granddaughter."

"She was a total babe."

"Yeah, and she's Nolan's granddaughter." said Meeks,

"So?" Charlie and Neil said at the same time.

"Nolan will kill you if he catches you smoochin' his granddaughter." added Knox.

"And?" Charlie and Neil answered carelessly as they glared at eachother playfully.

"Nevermind." Meeks and Knox sigh deeply.

"Hey where'ya guys going!?" asked Cameron.

"None of your business Cameron!" answered Charlie.

"I want to come!"

"Ugh fine. Let's go get Pitts too then."

"Oh wow. All of you want to meet my future girlfriend." stated Charlie proudly.

"Shut it Charlie." ordered Neil.

A/N

made a few changes. also unedited lol.

all the love,

anna.


End file.
